Fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) systems are known in this field. Data transmission over a typical FTTC system may, however, result in a security breach in which an end user can modify the Ethernet address of a host device, known as the media access control (MAC) address, to mimic that of another host device. In this manner, data transmissions intended for one host device on the FTTH system may be intercepted and accessed by another host device mimicking the MAC address of the intended recipient device. This data pirating technique is commonly known in the field as MAC spoofing.